Pedestal
by Eimin - The Eternal Sleep
Summary: 'Naruto couldn't help but wonder if the village had chosen the right things to be afraid of after all. They feared Naruto and the Kyuubi. They – once upon a time – worshipped Sasuke as a prodigy just because he had glowing coals for eyes...' SasuNaru


**Here I am with another yaoi story - SasuNaru this time. AWTCW will be finished but I just need ideas, so it's currently on temporary hiatus! u.u Sorry to anyone who was reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto, but I don't. Consider this fanfiction disclaimed. n.n**

**Dedicated to: The lovely Remochii, who is the Naruto to my Sasuke in roleplays! :)**

**

* * *

**

Uzumaki Naruto was always called a daemon. Cries of monsters and curses plagued his childhood life as he struggled his way through the murky lake of 'existence'. When he was just a child, the villagers' taunts began to slowly eat away at his psyche and his resolve began to weaken. However, he still craved acceptance so he made it his ambition, his dream, to become the Hokage of Konohagakure. But still the whispers and the murmurs sang to him. Eventually, deep in his soul, he started to believe them.

.

Naruto threw a placating, half-desperate look towards the man (daemon?) standing opposite him on the dilapidated, ravaged, blood-stained clearing. The expression did not seem to have the effect that the blonde had wished for; it only convinced the man to take another step backwards whilst raising his katana, furthering the ever-deepening divergence between them. Cursing his stubbornness, Naruto licked his dry lips nervously and parted them, the other's name slipping through his lips: "Sasuke." His greeting was weary and toneless; the blonde vaguely wondered when his voice had become so… dead.

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction of an inch in surprise. The constant thorn in his side wasn't shouting, or punching, or sending numerous clones after him like he would have done a few years ago. He just seemed to be pleading, almost, his voice wasted and croaked with fatigue. After a moment of hesitation, Sasuke allowed the devil's own smirk to grace his lips as he taunted the blonde. "Hn, moron."

Biting his lip, Naruto put all the force of his willpower into not reacting to the familiar insult, his body feigning relaxation and apathy. But as that _infuriating_ daemonic smirk lighted his best friend's expression, Naruto couldn't help but wonder if the village had chosen the right things to be afraid of after all. They feared Naruto and the Kyuubi. They – once upon a time – worshipped Sasuke as a prodigy just because he had glowing coals for eyes, ones that could spark with crimson Hellfire within the space of mere seconds. Trusting him because he was from one of the most prestigious clans in the upper echelon of society. Never looking beyond the surface, they refused to see the manic gleam of vengeance growing day-by-day behind shuttered black, too caught up in putting the tormented youngster on a pedestal.

Then again, Naruto reflected, he hadn't done anything to stop his best friend from being consumed until it was much too late. As Naruto looked up at the darker-haired boy he saw the holes, the perforations; they were riddled through with darkness, hate, rage and pain. It _hurt_, because he had finally conceded that nothing could be done about it. Like an infection that had already spread too far.

Raising his katana higher and crossing it across his torso in a defensive position, Sasuke took a few more steps backwards, preparing to jump into the treetops and flee from the past. "Come back. Sasuke!" This time the plea resonated with some degree of desperation, hopeless and pained though it was.

Sasuke shook his head, a tiny motion, and leapt upwards, cut off halfway by a blur of yellow and orange hitting him full-force and sending him flying through the air. Landing with a muffled curse, Sasuke bucked upwards immediately in an attempt to throw off the emotional idiot pinning him resolutely to the dewy grass below. Unfortunately, for Sasuke at least, Naruto appeared to foresee this turn of events and quickly shifted his position so that he was pinning the other's arms underneath the weight of his knees. A triumphant grin crawling onto his features, the blonde placed his hands securely at Sasuke's shoulders and leant forwards slightly, further detaining him from movement. "There," he exhaled quietly, regarding the other male with friendly aqua eyes, despite the circumstances.

Sasuke's own eyes were rapidly pooling with crimson, the familiar markings of the Sharingan taking their rightful place upon the expanse of bloody red. Naruto seemed unperturbed. If anything, the terrifying Kekkei Genkai only caused his illuminating grin to brighten further, making Sasuke give a furious growl and struggle harder. He twisted his body wildly under the blonde's, tugging and ragging his arms in so many different directions that the appendages began to take on a stinging, reddish tinge, seeming to mirror his anger. Frowning slightly, Naruto re-doubled his efforts to hold down the furious Uchiha; a mammoth task.

After a few moments of struggling, Sasuke's eyes seemed to mutate further, the markings lengthening and joining together to form a new arrangement; the Mangekyou Sharingan. Almost instantaneously, Naruto's eyes widened and he removed one of his hands from Sasuke's shoulder, swiftly coiling it into a fist and striking the side of his head with it before he could use one of his horrific techniques like Amaterasu or Tsukuyomi. Sasuke's head snapped to the side, his eyes momentarily closing as he absorbed the impact before opening once more when he recovered, simultaneously wrenching one of his arms free at the same time. Naruto only had time to let out a strangled profanity before Sasuke struck at his chest with his arm, using the Kyuubi vessel's momentary surprise to pull his other arm free and again strike at him with it, allowing the Uchiha to crawl out swiftly from underneath him.

Naruto stood and he saw the man before him do the same. He felt his own lips skinning back from his teeth slightly as the daemonic cloak of the Kyuubi started to leisurely crawl up his body, both shielding and harming him at the same time. Aware that his eyes were probably just as crimson as Sasuke's, he attempted to calm his expression and force the Kyuubi back inside its seal. "Come back, Sasuke. You've killed Itachi and avenged your clan by scattering the Elders. What reason is there to stay away?"

Making a sound of irritation, Sasuke raised his chin slightly and grabbed his katana, a distinctive chirping thrumming through the air as the lightning chakra of a Chidori started to gather around his hand. "Tch, idiot. I can't go back," he stated, an almost-forced smirk finding its way onto his expression. "I'm an S-class criminal. I'll be killed." The statement was said with such matter-of-fact intensity that Naruto closed his mouth, his response dying on his lips. His body language stiffened slightly as his mind processed the information. Killed? _Sasuke_? He couldn't even begin to process it – so much of his life had been spent chasing after the distant shadow of the Uchiha. There was no way that his efforts could end in failure and treachery, especially not at the hands of his own beloved village. That old hag – Tsunade – wouldn't allow it.

Except…

Except that she _had_ once allowed Danzou the chance to kill Sasuke. Naruto felt the tracker around his throat burn at the memory. She gave him the almost-free rein that ultimately ended in the Elder's downfall. In addition, this whole mission was her idea. Sasuke had been tracked down to just outside the borders of Amegakure, for reasons unknown, and Tsunade had suggested that Naruto should go to try and retrieve him one last time. Naruto admitted that he had nearly given up on his best friend; it had been years since he had last seen him and they'd beaten each other bloody on the occasion. He had decided, at that point, that he needed to learn some restraint before facing Sasuke again. Regardless, the blonde heard vague rumours and stories of Sasuke's exploits from time to time and had jumped at the chance to finally bring the renegade ninja home. He wasn't about to give up now. It wasn't in his nature.

"Che, like I'd allow that to happen," he snorted, a bravado he didn't feel coursing through his tone. Sasuke started slightly in surprise; evidently he hadn't been expecting a response.

"You're not the Hokage yet," Sasuke commented after a pause, his crimson gaze travelling up to look at the ANBU mask affixed loosely to the side of Naruto's head, spiking up his unruly blonde hair even further. He smirked lightly and looked back at blue irises, the lightning chakra in his hand becoming more pronounced.

Eyes narrowing in irritation, Naruto gave a scathing response. "Hey, you bastard. Technically, you're not even a Chuunin yet. You never passed the exam." His lips turned up into a grin as he saw Sasuke automatically flinch at the comment; his smirk turning into a scowl. The lightning chakra sparked and crackled around his hand, adding an eerie glow to his already gaunt pallor. Naruto felt a fleeting stab of concern. Sasuke had been pale, but not gaunt, the last time he had seen him.

"As if that matters, idiot." With that final insult, Sasuke rushed rapidly towards the blonde, his hand holding the Chidori pushed backwards, ready to be uncoiled forwards like a striking snake. Naruto blinked slowly. This was new. It wasn't often that _Sasuke_ was the first to attack in their violent spars. Nevertheless, Naruto created the hand signs for his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, causing multiple versions of him to spring outwards in all directions, attacking the Sharingan-wielder from multiple angles.

Even after a few years of separation, Sasuke would have proven himself an extremely poor-quality shinobi if he didn't expect this rather blatant move from the blonde. Fortunately, he immediately anticipated this and grasped his katana with the hand wielding the Chidori, turning the diamond-edged blade into a deadlier weapon, sparks of lightning thrumming through its form. Slashing his katana in multiple directions, Sasuke made short work of the clones, spinning around on his heel to dispose of the final one trying to sneak up and attack him from behind.

Looking upwards, he saw a shadow obscuring the sun, bearing down on him with vicious intensity. The only part of the shadow visible to his eyes was the glowing blue chakra resonating from its open palm. One of Naruto's signature attacks – the Rasengan. Giving a snarl, Sasuke released the katana and jumped to meet the attack head-on, driving his Chidori forwards with the power of his shoulder and back muscles as Naruto did the same. Both attacks met with a series of sparks and hisses; both rivals gritting their teeth as they forced their attack against the other one, duelling for victory. With an enormous implosion, both men were thrust backwards. Naruto skidded through the trees, pieces of branch and bark cutting and nipping at him. Meanwhile, Sasuke rolled painfully across the grass, thumping his temples multiple times against the unforgiving soil. Both attacks seemed fairly equal.

It was stalemate.

Naruto groaned and pulled himself into a sitting position on the branch, rubbing at his right arm ruefully. Quickly, he clambered onto a thicker, sturdier branch, worried that its thin brother would not be able to bear the brunt of his weight. Blinking blearily, he scanned the surrounding area, a vice of panic clutching at his chest as he noticed that he could not spot Sasuke anywhere. He couldn't have escaped… Could he? Naruto assured himself that he hadn't. After all, he had to be still reeling from that last attack, just like Naruto was.

A few more seconds of frantic searching disinterred Sasuke's location. Naruto released the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding as his gaze rested upon the Uchiha, eyebrows knitting as he realised that he had yet to sit up and remained slumped where he had fallen. Hurriedly, Naruto shook his head to clear it and grasped the nearest branch, scaling downwards. He couldn't help feeling hopeful. If Sasuke was unconscious, it would make him so much easier to retrieve. Naruto grinned as he landed on the dewy grass, advancing on the motionless shinobi. "… Sasuke?"

No response.

"Hey, bastard!"

Finally, a pained grunt answered his voice, a pale hand moving upwards towards Sasuke's temples. The shinobi in question pressed his fingers against the back of his own head gingerly, releasing a sigh as they came away stained with red. "Ungh…"

Sasuke used his gore-splattered hand to push him into a sitting posture, merely resting there for a few long moments before seeming to comprehend the situation. He glared at the blonde staring at him, propelling himself to his feet so hastily that he staggered sideways before managing to regain his balance. Adopting a fighting stance, Sasuke continued to glare at Naruto, who cautiously attempted to take a few more steps towards him, hands raised in a placating manner. "Why don't you let me treat your injury?"

Shaking his head, Sasuke stepped backwards. "Don't even try," he commanded, narrowing his eyes at Naruto. The latter just raised an eyebrow and continued moving obstinately towards the former, who in return backed up further until he could grab his katana, still stuck in the ground from where he left it. He raised it to hip-level, but neglected from turning it towards his assailant, simply holding the comforting weight of the weapon in his hand. "Don't bother. I'm leaving now," his tone was obviously meant to leave no room for argument.

However, Naruto obviously wasn't in the mood to just co-operate with Sasuke's usual attitude. He continued to walk at an unhurried pace that looked strategic somehow; his hands still open with the palms facing upwards, far away from his kunai pouch and shuriken holster. Sasuke took up his stance once more, his eyes tapering even further until they were small slits of fury. He'd had enough of this charade. If he had to fight the fool again to escape, then so be it. He would not return to _that_ corrupt place, that _village_. He'd kill himself first. He promised himself that much.

Watching the blonde's movements carefully, he waited for the slightest twitch as the idiot began to take another measured step forwards before attacking. Leaping forwards, he caught himself on his hands and sent both of his legs flying towards Naruto's chin, striking him one after the other. Then, rolling backwards, he aimed a slash of the katana towards his rival's torso, managing only a shallow cut to the skin before whirling upright once more, his blue-black fringe flying about his face.

Finally, Naruto backed away a little, examining the cut across his chest. After determining its shallowness, Naruto brushed it off the way he did most injuries and turned his attention back to Sasuke. A short buzzing sensation against his neck diverted his attention momentarily to the concealed tracker he wore. Swiftly, he swivelled his gaze back to Sasuke as he frantically tried to remember what Tsunade had told him the buzzing meant.

Ah, _yes_.

He remembered now. It signalled when the trackers – most likely ANBU – were approaching. For a moment, Naruto felt the sharp throb of guilt. He hoped emphatically that Sasuke would forgive him for this. It was definitely treachery in Naruto's mind, a blatant violation of fair play, but the thought of getting his rival to return home was too tempting to refuse. So when Tsunade had offered, Naruto had accepted quickly. It was as simple as that. Now he just had to concentrate on keeping Sasuke here with him until the backup arrived. This would've been a lot easier if said bastard of a shinobi hadn't just backed away far enough to break into a run.

Cursing his stupidity inwardly (not that he'd admit it to anyone), Naruto broke into a run after the Missing Nin. "Sasuke!"

All he received was a snarl in response, which angered him unreasonably. "Sasuke!" He yelled again, pushing himself faster until he had almost caught up with the ninja in question. Sasuke barely had time to turn his head before the blonde launched his whole weight at him, knocking the pair of them to the ground.

"Get _off_ me, moron!" Sasuke shouted, twisting violently as he felt the other male grab his wrists and hold them behind his back in an abnormal, vice-like grip. He knew, even without looking, that Naruto's eyes had turned a dark red with fox-like slits for pupils. The grip tightened spasmodically at his words, causing him to wince in pain, pulling his wrists in separate directions in an attempt to free them from the binding hold. What sounded like a feral growl reverberated close to Sasuke's ear and he felt his arms being pulled more sharply together, bent into an almost unnatural angle. Biting his lip until it bled, Sasuke stifled a whimper as sharp stabs of pain pulsated up and down his arms. "Let _go_!"

Some semblance of humanity must have returned to the man pinning him as, though he certainly did not release his hold, he loosened it enough that it did not cause Sasuke too much bother whilst still keeping the Uchiha sufficiently restrained. Not that the Sharingan-wielder didn't test his hold. He did; but Naruto had the upper-hand, surprise and desperation to save his friend on his side, and he worked these factors fully to his advantage.

Abruptly, Sasuke threw his head back, hoping to somehow injure the blonde with his action. As the back of his head hit Naruto's chin, the Kyuubi-vessel winced slightly, frowning as the attack seemed to split Sasuke's wound open for a second time. Swearing softly, the latter attempted to throw Naruto off, automatically freezing as something wet, warm and soft pressed against the injury, disappearing just as quickly. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to figure out what had happened. "Naruto –?"

"Shut up, Sasuke," Naruto said in an oddly cheerful voice, his mind distracted by the tracker buzzing against his skin once more. Almost here. They were almost here. Just a little longer… He tightened his grip almost absentmindedly. There was no way he was about to let Sasuke escape now…

Feeling the tightened grip, Sasuke frowned and attempted to find a reason for it. It wasn't like he was struggling – for the moment – and yet Naruto seemed edgy, bordering on jumpy, for no reason at all. What the Hell was going on?

Another buzz. This brought a smile to Naruto's face. This was it – Sasuke was coming home! He couldn't believe it. He wanted to shout it out and laugh happily, but neither of these were feasible options under the circumstances. So Naruto had to hold his reactions in; nothing but a cheery grin lighting his features. He watched as Sasuke turned his head towards him as far as he was able, looking utterly nonplussed at the expression highlighting his face. "What's so funny?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Nothing, nothing," he muttered lamely. "I haven't seen you in a while, Sasuke," he noted, helpless to stop his smile from widening. "Now I'm going to take you back to Konoha, I'm sure of it. I'd even bet my ramen on it!"

"Dead-last, you don't have any ramen…" Sasuke commented, seeming full of confidence.

"… Arrogant arsehole."

"Hn."

A few familiar plumes of chakra abruptly reached Naruto's notice and he raised his head a little. Clearly, Sasuke had noticed them too, but he appeared to find them more difficult to trace from location to location, possibly because he didn't know them as well. Yet one thing was becoming clear to the Uchiha. Naruto _wasn't alone_. Suddenly, it all became clear in his mind.

It was an _ambush_.

He had walked right into it.

_Fuck_.

Looking up at Naruto through his fringe, Sasuke threw him the filthiest look he could muster, before throwing the whole force of his body upwards, simultaneously using a Chidori throughout his entire body. Automatically, Naruto recoiled, clutching at his hands where the Chidori had burnt them and allowing Sasuke the chance to leap out from underneath him… and straight into the path of a waiting ANBU. The aforementioned shinobi grabbed the back of his throat, swinging him round and slamming his body into a nearby tree. Snarling, Sasuke turned his head to catch the man in his deadly gaze, bathing the man in the black flames of Amaterasu. Screaming, the ANBU member dropped to the floor, as if rolling on the ground would extinguish the lethal flames engulfing his body.

Sasuke spared the man one glance before switching his gaze towards Naruto in such a manner that it was nearly a challenge, though underneath the layer of rivalry was a look of bitter betrayal so deep that it was scarcely masked.

Naruto gulped. It seemed bringing the renegade ninja home would not be so easy, after all.

* * *

**Liked it? Didn't? Review and tell me please.**


End file.
